


Something About Us

by thatavatargrl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatavatargrl/pseuds/thatavatargrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase is dedicated to finishing college in three years, getting a job as an architect, and potentially changing the world with her designs, but is pulled into college life by her roommate, Piper McClean. As she finds herself drawn further into the full college experience, she realizes, why not have some fun along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Apparently,  _Percy Jackson_ was the asshole directly above Annabeth's room who always made noise. Whether it was through practicing his guitar way too loud or blasting music at the highest level, somehow he found a way to make unbelievable decibels of noise right before any big test or paper was due. Last week, he decided to start shouting along to Kanye as she was practicing her presentation about classical facades. That was the tipping point, and she stomped up the stairs to the second floor and whacked on door 219, the second floor counterpart to her room, 119.

 

Some blond dude in glasses opened the door, dressed in a laid back purple tee-shirt and jeans, and looked at her strangely. It dawned on her the absurdity of her boldness, a stranger knocking on their door unannounced. But she had to follow through with it now that she had knocked. She glanced over his shoulder and saw a dude laying on the bed behind him, presumably his roommate, the offender who had stopped rapping to stare at her, the stranger at their door.

 

"Hey, could you turn down the music? It's so loud, I can  _literally_ hear it through layers of concrete, and I have a huge assignment I need to finish," she said.

 

The blond was still staring at her, but broke eye contact to shout over his shoulder, he rolled his head over to talk to his roommate. "Percy, stop being so loud. This girl-what's your name?"

 

"Annabeth," she replied.

 

"-Annabeth," he says, smiling with a nod that tells her that he's making an effort to remember it, "she says she can't focus with your screaming. I wouldn't mind it either, as a matter of fact." He turned back to her as the Jackson guy adjusted the volume on his phone. "Thanks, I've been trying to tell him that for weeks. I'm Jason, by the way." Annabeth focused her eyes on him, and recognized him after a second.

 

"Hey, you're in Calc with Professor Washington on Wenesday mornings, right?"

 

"Oh yeah," he said. "You're that smart girl who always answers all the questions." She blushed a little bit, did she really give off that impression? But Jason didn't seem to mean any harm, he stated it like a fact, that it was a simple observation that she was smart.

 

"Well, see you in class, I guess. Bye," she said, awkwardly.

 

"Bye, pajama girl," Percy said, and she looked down to remember she hadn't changed out of her pajama pants and cami she was wearing in her room. She had forgotten herself in her frustration.

 

Face flushed, she shouted back, "Well, invest in some headphones! I've heard there's some cheap ones at Walmart that are pretty good!" She turned back and went down the stairs, embarrassed. 

 

\---

 

"You could go to your party and meet the love of your life, or you could stay holed up studying in your dorm forever, and then stay holed up working in your office forever, and die alone. I think you should go to at least one party in your college career." Piper was onto this nonsense again.

 

"Pipes, I don't think I'm going to meet the love of my life at some frat party. Besides, the only people going to these stupid parties are drunk frat boys who peaked in high school."

 

"Come on, Annabeth, most people aren't like that. There are some smart guys there, some smart, smoking hot guys." Annabeth groaned. "Look," Piper said. "You don't have to go out with any of these guys, you don't have to drink, you don't have to do anything. I just need you to get out of this room, for once. You only leave for classes and for food."

 

"You don't have to worry about me, I have plenty of friends."

 

"Lab partners don't count. And neither do roommates." Annabeth frowned and began to protest, but Piper shushed her. "Come on, just come to a party. Make friends, it doesn't have to be anything romantic. Yes, college is about learning, but it's about learning how to live, too. It's learning that you need friends to survive this stress factory. It's learning what you want in friends or a boyfriend, which I remind you, you will never learn if you never have friends or boyfriends to begin with. So be social, for me." Piper was practically batting her eyes. If anyone else was her roommate, she wouldn't have gone out with them in a thousand years, but Piper was different. She was the best roommate ever, she totally respected her space (except when she got on these tangents) and they became fast friends. Piper was an English major and a huge Shakespeare nerd. Annabeth didn't know how she had enough time to do all her work  _and_ have such a thriving social life. It was all Annabeth could do to stay on top of her schoolwork and her job. Persuasion was Piper's specialty, but Annabeth managed to resist it by focusing on her homework.

 

"I don't know Piper, I've got a five page paper that's just calling my name."

 

Piper hopped up onto the corner of Annabeth's desk, and shut her laptop with a forceful hand. Frowning, Annabeth glared at her. "I hadn't saved that draft yet."

 

"Ugh, it only goes to sleep, your homework is fine. See? This is exactly what I mean. You're gonna work yourself to death. Everyone needs a break every once in a while, even the smartest of the nerds. It'll be fun. I promise I won't let anyone harass you. We don't even have to go for long, just talk to someone, socialize with people outside your classes. Then, when you get back, you'll be energized and ready to demolish your homework." She spoke with frequent hand motions, accentuating all her points with all the dramatics of Hamlet. Stupid English majors, with their persuasive wiles and inspiring shenanigans. Why couldn't she just let her be alone with her architecture and math?

 

"Fine," Annabeth said, and Piper's eyes lit up with happiness, and Annabeth could tell she was holding in a squeal.

 

"Let me find you a dress for you to borrow, you're gonna look  _sexy_ tonight."

 

"Don't make me regret this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this weekly, I'm not sure when, but subscribe if you want to see more! There will be more Percabeth and Jasiper and all the other characters yet to come!!!


	2. Chapter 2

It was obvious that parties were not Annabeth's natural habitat. She leaned against the wall, awkwardly tugging down at the tiny, low cut orange dress that Piper had managed to squeeze her into. Piper made her wear her hair down, and ran some serum or something that made it smoother and less frizzy, which was something of a miracle. With expert hands, Piper had managed to cover up years worth of acne scars and add some dimension and sparkle, and Annabeth had literally gasped when Piper showed her what she looked like in the mirror. It was almost like those makover montages in high school movies, all she needed was a pair of glasses to remove and a crush on a cute-but-totally-unattainable boy. The party wasn't even that bad, it was pretty small and cozy with some music, pretty low-key. People were mostly just drinking and talking, no one seemed to be crazy or blackout drunk or trying to make her do cocaine as some movies had led her to believe. Still, Annabeth preferred personal interaction to these big groups of people, but at least it seemed like Piper knew most of the people.

 

Piper, on the other hand, flourished at this party. Her effortlessly charming nature worked best around other people, and she kept her audience completely captivated whenever she talked. Annabeth was glad she had Piper on her side, she more than made up for Annabeth's inexperience with these things. Annabeth felt a bit more relaxed when she listened to Piper, she was a familiar feature in a crowd of strangers. Her eyes glazed over as she listened to the conversation, and away from her school work, she could just _chill_ for a little while.  As long as they stuck together, she could make it through the night in no time, maybe even have a good time.

 

"-and honestly, this dude is just asking to be punched or something, and I'm about to say something really kickass that'll put him in his place and then this dude just comes by on a skateboard and crashes into him! Life is just the weirdest sometimes, right?" Piper was totally in her element, and she glanced at Annabeth with a weird expression on her face. She looked at Annabeth, then away, then at Annabeth again. "Anyway, do you know where the bathroom is?" Piper asked some dude next to her, who pointed it out.

 

"Do you need to go?" Piper asked her. Annabeth shook her head. Piper made a  _come on_ motion with her head and rolled her eyes, pulling Annabeth along with her. Annabeth was nearly tripping in her heels as Piper guided her away to the bathroom. Piper shut the door to the bathroom, locked it, and finally let go of Annabeth's hand. 

 

"You know, if you wanted me to come along, you could have just asked," Annabeth said, rubbing her wrist.

 

"Oh whatever, you'll survive," Piper said, rolling her eyes. "So, is the party okay? Have you died of boredom yet or had any drunk idiots hit on you?"

 

"Not yet, but the night's still young," Annabeth teased. "It's been alright, I guess. If nothing else, the food's good."

 

"The true way to any college student's heart: free food," joked Piper. "Anyway, I thought you'd be having a better time based on that cutie you've been staring at all night."

 

"What?!" Annabeth said, "What are you talking about?"

 

"Scruffy black hair, green eyes, muscles of a god?" Piper said, eyebrows taunting. "Good choice, if I do say so myself. His ass wasn't bad, either."

 

Annabeth's face flushed, "Seriously, I don't know who you're talking about. I wasn't even looking at anyone, just staring out into space..." Was she staring at someone accidentally?

 

Piper rolled her eyes, clearly not believing her. "Well anyway, this guy's really nice, he's in one of my classes, and I think you two would get along great. I didn't drag you to this party so you could stare at some guy's but for 2 hours, but I did drag you to this party to talk to the  _owner of a cute butt._ "

 

"Why do you care about my love life so much!" Annabeth burst out. She knew it was kind of tantrum-y, but this wasn't what she signed up for when she agreed to go to this party. She was perfectly fine just standing in a corner and listening to conversation, she wasn't ready to sign up to the kind of commitment a relationship could entail. "You know I'm trying to graduate early, so that means I have to have complete focus on my schoolwork." Annabeth looked into Piper's eyes, and softened. "I can't afford to lose everything I've worked for."

 

"Annabeth," Piper said, talking more gently, "I just want you to be happy. And you're gonna burn yourself out if you spend all your time focused on schoolwork and not taking a break for anything. Just talk to this guy. It's no big deal. If you think you're going to be happy spending the rest of your life only working without spending any time with people or your _friends-"_ Piper emphasized this point, and Annabeth felt like she had to look at her shoes, "-then that's fine, but tonight, you're here, and I'm trying to make this fun for you. So please, just do this for me?"

 

Had Annabeth been ignoring Piper? Were all the times she kept her headphones on interpreted as blowing Piper off? She didn't mean it that way, and looked up to apologize, but Piper cut her off.

 

"Plus, his friend is really hot, and I need a wing-woman."

 

Annabeth groaned. "Fine, I'll go with you. But the next time we get coffee, you're buying."

 

Piper grinned, and grabbed her arm, leading her out of the tiny bathroom into what seemed like the equally small apartment the party was held in. "I haven't seen this guy around, maybe Percy dragged him out..." Piper rambled on. And no matter her crazy antics, in that moment, Annabeth was glad this amazing, goofy girl was her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these two chapters have been so short, but I hope you liked them! I'll try to get more up soon, and hopefully they'll be longer. If you have a comment, comment! I'm not very experienced as a fanfic writer or a writer in general, so any comments or criticism would be helpful! 'Till next time!
> 
> -Terry


End file.
